


Give and Take

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, High School to College, Naruse knows about the letters and parallel universe, Post Canon Events, Slight Canon Divergence, Suwa needs more love, sometimes people can't escape what's predetermined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Not everything went according to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out it's my child’s birthday is today so I scrabble and came up with this up. Happy Birthday son!! Oh and this takes place post canon in the parallel universe when the gang is out in college.

November, looked like it was going through a winter wonderland phase as Suwa woke up that morning wrapped in four different thick blankets and not wanting get up all and face the chilly apartment or worse outside.

Even with all those layers he remembered how he rolled back and forth his bed and distinctly feel from his face the cold air in his room. As it turned out college was (too) expensive as it took a toll on him when he knew he didn’t have the luxury to maintain a high room temperature and a nice heater all night long. So the next best solution was layers and layers of blankets his parents, and Naho gave him when he moved out of their hometown. It wasn’t too bad, being rolled like a burrito at night or when he had a day to relax. It was almost comforting to be huddled and watching TV from his living room as if he was a child again with no worries. He would eat cereal or leftover food Naho made and brought over when she could. It was really a blessing as he couldn’t cook for the living crap; and it was secret that he could never deny food made by her; after all she got better with time and experimentation (he did know her for a long time to testify). Besides himself it was Naho, and Hagita that got accepted to the same college so it was nice knowing he wouldn’t be completely friendless as he tried to navigate this new stage of adulthood. It meant a great amount of time of Naho coming over with new dishes to try out and having Hagita as a roommate to talk about mangas and latest anime he got roped in to watch. It was fun and something he couldn’t believe was happening to him. He knew it sounded little pathetic enjoying Naho’s company after she went with Naruse and having to confess to the whole group that he was a hundred percent pro Naruse with Naho. It wasn’t like he was backing out now, just that there were still instances where his heart throbbed when she smiled at him and held him in her arms in a friendly hug.

He couldn’t outright control his body when he looked at her and talked to her. It was hard and broke him when she talked how thankful she was for his actions in high school. He still kept that old of his once upon would be family tucked deep in one of his night stands. It was horrible how he couldn’t outright let his affections for Naho go, but he was consistence when he supported the couple in high school. Suwa never broke a promise; he made sure to make them the end couple, safe and in happy. They were his joy because Naruse alive meant Naho would be happy and Suwa loved her smile. Suwa didn’t want to live in a world where her tears scared him, to have all his own heart go to waste and bury Naruse again. Even if it meant to never birth his son in this world and universe. He couldn’t go through what the first world Suwa had to suffer in. So as he settled on eating breakfast he tried to not feel guilty of dreaming of Naho’s lips and kissing her forehead last night when he walked her back to her apartment. But it was hard and Hagita was aware of this struggle that Suwa was working with. He didn’t outright say anything to him but his glare was enough for him to back away and look at the window as he ate. College was getting too real, with all the past events in high school in the back burner. Naruse was alive, Suwa would tell himself when he walked to the university with Naho and Hagita. He was alive texting Naho as Suwa would hear her giggle next to him and replying back every morning. It was a slow death from his heart, he wondered why high school was easier to let Naruse his heart, watch them kiss and huge almost every day. He couldn’t keep up this lie of being happy for them. He was a horrible person; it was no wonder why she loved Naruse over a guy like him that she knew since middle school.

It was like an endless cycle of horrible thoughts plaguing him, he knew he was being dramatic the way he would accuse Naho and Naruse inflecting pain for loving each other.

They were just too innocent people that didn’t get their ending in the last universe. This was both Naruse and Naho’s chance to be happy, as Suwa took care of Naho when Naruse was two hours away in his own university with the rest of the gang. Naruse asked him to look for her and Suwa being the perfect best friends said of course. Now he couldn’t back out even as his own revisions of the first world was hurling his stomach and dreams. If kept staying up too long he would ask for Hagita to help buy some sleeping pills to knock him instead of wallowing underneath his blankets. Especially, with the number of tests and papers to write Suwa really need all the sleep he could get. But he couldn’t help but think back on the easier days in high school when Suwa thought he was finally done and escaped that cruel fate of losing Naruse. Minus his own heart ache, he was in that tunnel of being very grateful watching Naho and Naruse holding hands and shyly kiss all throughout their second and third years of high school. Because being able to prevent a death made Suwa realize just how powerful was a person’s action and voice was to others. After having to bottle everything and let his own wishes dry up he learned how much he enjoyed Naruse’s company and soccer skills. He had a great laugh that went well with Naho’s; he was able to her cheeks blushed bright red the way Suwa could never. He was able to hear her stutter, and have an almost permanent shade of blush when Naruse was around. It was like back then it was a simpler time for him to squash his heart and pretend it wasn’t bleeding over when he got to first witness how loud Naho’s laugh could get.

Three years passed when it felt like he was recovering, he even dated another girl to get things rolling. Yet, it still left him to today where he went to school, die a little inside when Naho got too close and he felt himself get a little too curious and cling to their brief skin contact. He was only glad that Naruse came over two days ago and having Hagita as a roommate to check his body in check. It was getting too close for comfort Suwa to break all this hard work of maintaining this wall he tried to build with his heart and Naho. He was pretty sure that wall was crumbling. He was screwed. And Naho’s tears later that day made him almost call the ambulance.

“We broke up.”

Naho was being cradled by Suwa’s arms after a few minutes when she texted him if it was okay to come over his apartment. He didn’t know to say but let her cry and cry on his chest. Hagita was going to come home late so he had the rest of the afternoon not knowing how to respond. His hold on her tighten when she hiccupped and lifted her head to look right at him.

“I knew that the distance would propose some problems but I guess I can’t disagree that we aren’t the same people since high school.” She still couldn’t talk without mumbling.

She held her the palm of her hands against Suwa’s chest, he could still feel the warmth of her skin as she lightly pushes away from him and ask for a little space. He gave it to her freely, and watch as she pulls out tissues from her small messenger bag. Her hair was a little frizzle from the wind outside, her eyes were getting red the way her tears wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop himself from wiping them off.

“I just…I don’t know Suwa. I’m just sad that…it hurts…” by then she couldn’t finish her sentences.

He hummed and tried his best to calm her down and let her sort out her thoughts as he took her to the living first before he went back to the kitchen to pull out some snacks. He didn’t remember all the words he said that whole afternoon but, he was proud that he got her to laugh and smile, even it was weak. Hagita eventually came back with already being informed by Murasaka. He didn’t glare him but sat down on the other side of Naho and asked her if she wanted her favorite warm drink he bought on his way home from work. When they marathon a whole two seasons of a light comedy show Hagita introduced them too Naho was deep asleep, they called it a night and took her to Suwa’s bed. That night Suwa slept on the couch and waiting for a response from Naruse asking if was okay. By morning, Naho was making breakfast fit for a huge family, Hagita had the day off and Suwa had a later shift at the little sports store near their apartment. Her hair was pulled into a French braid; her eyes were still red but she looked relieved when they didn’t poke about the break up. They continued as if it was another day where things were okay. Suwa did his best to stay in his lane and be the friend he was expected to be. Still, he couldn’t help but panic the way Naruse refused to answer him back, they didn’t have letters regarding college; this was uncharted territory where one wrong move could collapse everyone’s hard work making sure Naruse would stay alive and see how life could be wonderful. He checked his other chats with Chino and Murasaka, but they both didn’t have much on Naruse.

Hagita had the same look when he scrolled his phone when Naho wasn’t looking. But it was easy to read Naho’s face when she looked at her phone and bit her lip. They all didn’t have to stay quiet and eat their food knowing what the whole group was going to do. When they finished Chino already had picked a meeting spot for later that day, Naho whisked off and muttered that she would quickly go to her apartment and clean up fully. Hagita took that chance to take her back instead of Suwa, which at the moment he appreciated as it gave him time to clear his head and try to call out for Naruse. After three tried he picked, his voice was slightly worn and tired. Suwa calmly asked how he was and in a matter of seconds Naruse broke and told him. By far, it felt like things were going good, Naruse said he was thankful for everyone’s efforts back then, but asked for everybody to not get too involved. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful but that he just needed space. When Hagita came back he told him what happened and nodded when his friend told him to take a shower and get homework done then. He obeyed thankful that Naruse promised to text him if he ever did feel like he wanted to hangout. The meeting was semi-canceled as it turned into a girls’ day out. He got homework done, his shift was intense as it was getting closer to the holidays and Naruse made sure to calm everybody down that he could handle a breakup. Naho still felt crushed but understood why it happened.

And as it got closer to his birthday he was still a little unsure the way the group’s dynamics were changing. They barely saw Chino as she got an internship that was five hours away from her apartment, and school. She transferred closer almost immediately, Murasaka finally made Hagita to admit that he liked her so they ended up going out more and more dates. While Naruse made more trips to see his grandmother and got a busy in between at a café shop near his apartment where he made enough friends to watch over him. Which left Naho and Suwa who were hesitate with the closeness they got after a couple of weeks into November. They still acted like friends, but none the of the group could pretend not to notice the way Naruse pushing Suwa to confess to Naho properly. It was shocking in itself the way two weeks after the break up Naruse asked Suwa to hangout.

“You still like Naho right?”

Suwa promptly choked on his sweet bread when he heard Naruse ask him when they finished getting their orders from Naruse’s café. It was a little after his shift ended when Suwa came around and they sat down to eat a small meal. He patted his chest and looked bright red when he looked directly at him. Naruse looked a little smug getting it right, he gave him a napkin but continued to talk.

“Look, I don’t want you to be where I was before I met all of you guys. I still have some regrets but loving Naho never was. I know it’s not been too long since broke up with her, but that doesn’t change the fact that I want her to be still happy.” His eyes looked sincere and gentle like the first time Suwa saw him smile at him without sadness, “Just like I want you to be happy too.”

Suwa didn’t know how he looked when he answered him, “Naruse… I don’t think…how are you even sure that Naho will take me?”

Naruse still had a smile on lips though it got a little sheepish, “Because back when we all graduated in high school I accidently saw this photograph of you and Naho with a baby that looked far too much like you.” He grabbed his cup of coffee, “Plus, I just really liked how happy you looked with Naho were.”

Suwa stiffen, “Oh my god, Naruse you didn’t have to break up with Naho if you still love her.” He almost bolted up from his seat but managed to stay on his chair, “Even if that photo exists; this is your chance with Naho to be happy.”

“Naho eventually told me about the letters and this parallel universe business. She even told me what you gave up for me.” He looked thankful, “And I mean it when I say thank you. You guys really saved me from myself, and I enjoyed my time with Naho but I think what I really needed was all of you guys to keep my company.”

“I don’t think just dating Naho was the only solution of making me want to live; it was everyone in our group that genuinely liked having me around and care about my existence. I think I figured it out sometime in our third year how this puppy love with Naho was nothing compared to your dedication for her happiness. The few letters I saw from Naho made me see how far everyone would go for me, and I don’t want to disappoint none of you by killing myself when things get rough. I can’t leave none of you guys or my grandmother. That would be disrespectful and ungrateful of me. I want to still live, I want find this love that rivals yours with Naho and I want to see this son of yours in my lifetime. Besides, I’m pretty sure Naho from that other universe feel in love with your version for a reason.”

Suwa opened his mouth but Naruse cut him off, “Just ask her out, trust me you have my blessing to be happy. Don’t let my past relationship status get in the way.”

The next time Suwa saw Naho was at his birthday party they all managed to assemble. It was at his apartment with flimsy happy birthday decorations, the food was all ready and hot to eat. The whole gang was there laughing and commenting on one of Hagita’s anime playing in the background. It was on auto play as the next episode would start after one finished. Murasaka had her ipod play on cheesy songs at the same time, in all it was somewhat lively in the apartment that it made Suwa happy at what he was able see. Naruse looked happy enough and got the rest of the group on board to make Suwa confess to Naho. And while it made his heart throb went they gave him side glances and not so subtle pushes when he was nearby Naho he was surprised how Naho didn’t notice. That or she got really good with pretending that nothing was amiss. By the time it was cake time the candles were placed they sang to him with Naruse on one side, and Naho on the other. Their voices cracked, Hagita, Naruse made stupid faces and Chino laughed and Naho and Murasaka took photos and videos.

“Naho give the birthday boy a good luck kiss!” Murasaka yelled as they finished the song.

Suwa slightly blushed as he said to stop joking, and in the middle of that Suwa couldn’t stop but freeze the way Naruse caught him from behind and let Naho get a good view of Suwa. Her face was on fire but she quickly kissed him on lips for a few seconds. His eyes were wide, and mouth left hanging open, Naruse laughed out loud and asked if anyone took a video of it. The rest of the gang started to cut the cake letting them have a small moment, Naho grasped his hand from under the table as a response. He was sure he was still blushing like crazy and smiling when he got his slice. It felt like it was almost too good to be true, having Naruse alive and in college with them this time. Naho was by his side and he the whole group’s blessing to hold Naho’s hand. The next day he kissed her again slower, gentler and with no rush. He didn’t get a hard look from Hagita, she texted him throughout the day and came over like usual. Naruse was still smiling and telling him how happy his café shifts made him and how fun it was but that he was going to have to work out longer with all the sweets he was eating. Chino was getting paid really good from her internship as Hagita and Murasaka were soaring higher than ever. Everyone was happy, the past was long over the way everyone was still here giving up dates at how life was treating them. By the time another year passed, Naho still was by his side and group managed to make trips to see each other. It didn’t take long for Naruse see for himself the son from the photo as they accidently produced him earlier than the first universe. That didn’t mean they weren’t excited just a little frazzled. After countless jokes from the gang and a small ceremony later it looked like life was only getting busier. But what made Suwa happy and laugh out loud was how Naruse was a great babysitter after Naho gave birth to their son and let Naruse take care of him when Suwa and Naho went on little dates here and there.

“Aren’t you glad that Naho kissed you?”

Suwa laughed as he held his son as Naruse handed him a bottle. “Guess I was worried for nothing.”

His son squirmed a little getting a little fussy before he got his bottle. From the kitchen Naho was making some snacks, the TV was on playing a show Hagita recommended for the baby to watch. The apartment that was once shared by himself and Hagita was now for the whole Suwa family as Hagita moved out to live with Murasaka a while back before Naho gave birth. They cut off a little bit from classes but still managed to get enough work to sustain themselves. Either way, as he sat next to Naruse who was the godfather of his son and married to Naho Suwa couldn’t help but laugh and smile bigger everyday waking up to them close to him.

Naruse clapped his hands and made silly faces at his son when he was done drinking from the bottle. “Seriously, I’m glad I get to see your son.” His smile widens more, “It would have been a travesty and a great loss to the world if you didn’t have him. Plus, he’s cuter than you for sure.”

“Hey!”

"Sorry but it’s a fact.”

They both laughed together as Suwa’s son giggles with them; and that was how Naho walked in. A room full of love and life simply enjoy the time they had in earth.


End file.
